dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Party Camp
} |name = Party Camp |icon = Ico Camp.png |image = Camp.jpg |px = 270px |type = Camp |inhabitants = Companions and other characters |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} The Party Camp is a place where the Warden rests and coordinates future adventures. The camp becomes available after the Warden leaves Flemeth's Hut following the Battle of Ostagar. The camp is located in the top right corner of the world map. Features The Party Camp is a night environment and appears to be situated amongst various forested hills, with one unobstructed entrance. Alistair, Leliana and Zevran can be found standing around the large fire in the south end of the camp. Wynne and Oghren stand beside the nearby tents. Bodahn Feddic and Sandal stand next to their caravan further north, and Shale can be found standing near them. Sten stands a little bit north of Alistair near the center of the camp, and Morrigan stands next to her own fire and shelter at the far northeast end of the camp. Dog, meanwhile, guards the entrance to the camp. As the game progresses additional people may join the camp, including representatives of the Warden's allies who will stand east of the tents next to the Allied Supply Crates. Levi Dryden will temporarily locate himself near the entrance to the camp, but will leave after the Warden completes the Warden's Keep DLC. Involvement * Allied Supply Crates * Enchantment Enemies * Shriek Alpha (Darkspawn, Lieutenant) * Shrieks (Darkspawn, Normal) * Shrieks (Darkspawn, Critter) * Tormented Shriek (Darkspawn, Lieutenant) (Dalish Elf Warden Only)}} Effects Entering (or being in) camp has several effects: * Injuries are automatically treated. * Companions will discuss personal, even intimate, matters. Many discussions are only available at the camp. If the Warden is in a romance with any party member, a romantic encounter may be initiated - or a romance broken off - in camp. Interacting with Dog occasionally triggers humorous dialogue sequences involving party members interacting with (or complaining to Warden about) Dog. * Your active party is removed; attempting to leave the camp will prompt you to form a party. * The equipment and status of all currently available party members is accessible from the inventory screen, in the same manner that the equipment and status of your active party is available in normal gameplay, except you're no longer restricted to active members. * You cannot have any of your companions use an ability, or craft or use items. In addition, characters who remain in the camp whilst the main party are off adventuring still gain experience, remaining one level behind the Warden. Note this is not a gradual trend; the passive party does not gain experience over time. Instead, when the Warden levels up, anyone at the camp who is two or more levels below is instantly raised to one level below. Returning to camp after the Warden has leveled up will also level up members in the active party who were two or more levels below. If the levelling up does not occur, it can be 'forced' by bringing up the party selection screen, either when leaving the camp, or at any location that allows active party members to be changed. (Actually leaving the camp after bringing up the screen, or changing party members, is not necessary.) If an ally is added to a party after having been left in camp for a long time, the player may find there are many unused character points to be allocated. It should also be noted that there is no travel time between the camp and the place you last visited on the world map. For example, if you were in Denerim, then moved to the camp, you can return to Denerim without traveling on the world map, thus avoiding triggering an encounter. Characters * Bodahn Feddic and Sandal, a dwarven merchant and his enchantment-capable son. * Any party members you have recruited. * Levi Dryden, a human who provides the starting point for the Warden's Keep quest. The option for doing so is accessible through his dialogue options. * Up to four emissaries from the various armies you've recruited: ** Emissary Pether, the mage and templar representative ** Depending on who you sided with: *** Emissary Bulfa, the werewolf representative *** Emissary Caron, the Dalish representative ** Emissary Fellhammer, the dwarven representative ** Lieutenant Cadrim, the Redcliffe representative * Schmooples, after the Cute Nug is given as a gift to Leliana. Items Notable gifts for companions , sold by Bodahn. Exits Note that when exiting from camp, all sustained effects on party members other than the Warden will be turned off. Bugs * Bodahn's inventory resets after you exit camp following your first meeting with him. This has two major consequences: ** You can buy two of any of his initial items: once during the first meeting and again after the reset. This can get you an early extra backpack as well as some extra tomes. ** Any items sold to him during the first meeting will be lost. * Attempting to set tactics presets for your companions in camp will result in blank entries. You will need to add them to your party and go elsewhere before you can change presets. * Reinstalling the game, while keeping your saves, may cause Levi Dryden to respawn. This will have the effect of showing two Levi Drydens in camp. * If you throw the DLC item Stick out of bounds, it will be unrecoverable. However, a replacement is obtainable from Bodahn Feddic, after leaving and re-entering the camp. See also *Arl of Redcliffe's Estate Category:Dragon Age: Origins locations